Sariel Steelfang
'Sariel Steelfang '''is the divine daughter of the demigods Siris Steelfang and Lucina Steelfang. She is the sister of Tyrael and Azrael Steelfang, wielding an unlimited amount of power which she can use to change the world. Biography Sariel, like her brothers Tyrael and Azrael, was born in the void, to Lucina and Siris. They were educated by their parents and via their cosmic consciousness. Sariel is well versed in sword usage, as she was trained by her parents how to wield her sword, in all its forms. She also has great mastery over her innate powers. Personality and Appearance Sariel's is a rather obedient and a generally innocent girl, who has a rather sweet personality. She has a very kind heart and generally is very pleasant to people around her. Appearance wise, Sariel is considered beautiful, with long, flowing white hair, a flawless figure and her family's blue eyes, with her slit pupils generally dilated to circles, giving her a pair of human looking eyes. She has perfect skin. Sariel has six white wings. Powers and Abilities Sariel is fully omnipotent, with a specific focus on the mind and emotions. She can create, manipulate or destroy anything. She possesses an unlimited imagination and knowledge. Sariel's energy colour is golden and white, with white mists around magic that she fires. Sariel, like her parents and siblings, can perceive time as a non linear entity. She can see in more than three dimensions if she chooses to do so, allowing her to comprehend abstract concepts flawlessly. Sariel's mind can operate much faster than any mortal or god.. Sariel has every physical ability that any Steelfang Vampire would have and has flawless combat capability, having full mastery over her weaponry. Sariel's body is indestructible. Sariel, by speaking the phrase ''"let my warmth reach your senses, let my kindness touch your heart, let my love embrace you entirely", unlocks her special ability. This creates a simulacrum for everyone affected by Sariel's power, trapping them in eternal love and bliss, as they fade into nothingness. This power literally makes people so happy, they cease to exist. Sariel's ocular power is one of the greatest creative powers - it allows her to create multiple universes for every observer that exists. Since Sariel herself counts as an observer, Sariel can freely make universes just by thinking about it, the new universe forming at her focal point. She can also make objects, as a more limited application. Sariel can enter her "true form" which increases her power levels to the point where the universe around her begins to unravel and tear apart from the sheer flow of power from her. Sariel's appearance does not change much in her true form, but her wings glow with light and become almost ethereal. Her eyes glow as well. Her circlet also expands into a halo. Equipment Sariel wields a special sword known as "Omniscient Scream" that can assemble or disassemble on her command. The hilt can additionally project an energy blade if she wears the physical blade shards on her back as wings. Sariel can manipulate every shard on command. The weapon's key ability is to create a mental scream that drives everyone within a certain radius of Sariel insane, except for the other Steelfangs, of course. The sword can shatter and bend minds. Sariel's sword can transform into wings, dual sabers, a crossbow and a pair of tonfas. The weapon is held together by arcs of energy. She can use all the forms of her sword with great proficiency. Sariel can use all the forms of her sword with great proficiency, and change its configuration on the fly. The weapon is incredibly sharp in all forms, and generally ignores armor. The energy blade projected by the hilt of Sariel's sword is still her full sword, and can access all its powers. As there is no physical blade, this blade can phase through enemies, rather than cut them, killing them without leaving any cuts. Sariel wears a full set of golden armor she can create and dissipate at will. It is rather redundant, given that her body is practically indestructible. The armor itself is not even very practical, given the amount flesh it exposes. Sariel can morph her armor into more conservative and protective gear, though. Trivia * Sariel is said to be The New Kingdom's most beautiful woman and canonically, she is. * Despite being the most beautiful woman in The New Kingdoms, Sariel is considered as the second most beautiful Steelfang woman, after the Avatar of Perfection Amaryllis, her cousin. * Sariel is named for an angel. The name can mean "Command of God" or "God's commander" in some translations, which is fitting for Sariel, who has dominion over minds and knowledge. * Sariel Steelfang is commonly depicted with the "peace" sign in non close ups. * Sariel Steelfang is most similar to an angel, among all her family members. * Sariel's transforming sword is strangely not a reference to any other weapon. * Sariel is Datadragon Odahviing's most drawn character. Alternative art Sariel Steelfang Seraphim 2.jpg|Full body image of Sariel Sariel Steelfang Colour.jpg|Sariel Steelfang, with colour Sariel Steelfang Modern.jpg|Sariel in modern clothing Sariel Steelfang with skirt.jpg|Sariel in less revealing armor that covers up slightly more. Sariel Steelfang Pen Drawn.jpg|Older image of Sariel Sariel Steelfang Young Summer Dressing.jpg|Sariel Steelfang, in her younger days Sariel Steelfang Practical Armor.jpg|Sariel with her true wings, with her angelic crown above her head, as she casually casts a magicka flare. A Portrait of Sariel Steelfang.jpg|Sariel's Portrait Sariel Steelfang, The Shaper Of Worlds.jpg|Sariel again Sariel Metalwings Redone.jpg|Sariel wearing her blade shards as wings, with the true Godkiller in her left hand Sariel pen redraw.jpg|Sariel retouched with a pen. Sariel Steelfang of the Infinity.jpg|So many Sariel pictures already ... Sariel Steelfang Standing Still.jpg|Updated Sariel's Armor again, and placed her in a more neutral pose, so she can be appreciated more Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Freelancer Category:Gods Category:Nobility